


The Way the Clouds Come In

by gildedeggplant



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sweet, Tattooed Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedeggplant/pseuds/gildedeggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos are sharing the afterglow of their first time, but Carlos is talking about ridiculous things. Mountains? Colorado? Yeah, right!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way the Clouds Come In

“The way the clouds come in over the mountains.” Carlos pronounced, as they lay nose to nose and breathless after their first time together. “That’s what your eyes look like: the way the clouds come in over the mountains every afternoon in Colorado.” 

Cecil gave him a gentle poke in the belly. “Incorrigible mountain apologist! And what the heck is Colorado?” As for clouds… some things are better left alone, he thought but did not say aloud, glancing uneasily at the potted fern in the corner of the room. 

“It’s a state, you ridiculous man!” Carlos gave his ear a playful bite. “It’s a state that happens to include part of the Rocky Mountains, WHICH ARE REAL, BY THE WAY.” His voice lowered as he began to trace Cecil’s tattoos with a fingertip, lips right up against Cecil’s ear. 

“Every afternoon the clouds float in over the mountains and pile up in the sky…” His finger traced lower. “Until finally there’s this huge rain storm... lightning... craziness. It’s very… scientifically interesting.” 

Cecil’s breath was coming in little gasps now, as he arched his back, pressing against Carlos’s hand. There was a discordant note too, though - the word “rain” sent a strange chill through him, as if something just on the edge of memory was trying to break through. “R-rain?” he whispered. 

“Yes, sweetheart... rain” Then Carlos was on top of him again, pinning him to the bed, and the bites were no longer playful. There was no more talk of rain, or mountains, or other imaginary things. Everything was achingly, perfectly real. 

Hours later, Cecil curled himself around Carlos’s sleeping form, running gentle fingers through his perfect Carlos hair and gazing out the bedroom window. Aside from the mysterious lights, of course, the sky was clear, all the way to the perfectly flat horizon.


End file.
